NJE
NJE (previously Jamie Williams, Nick Evans & Nicolas J. Evans, & will be known as Jade Carpenter from January 2020) is an actor, singer & author who plays Nick Evans from 2007-. They are also the creator of NJE, and it's predecessor, J&C. NJE is the grandchild of Rosemary Carpenter, who played Rosemary Carpenter between 2009-11. Their other notable credits include: The Office Workers - Nicolas Williams (2013-19) Other work by NJE: The Office Workers (1966-2019) (producer & writer since 2010) (soap opera) We are complete idiots (2012) (film adapted from below book) My Miracle Life & My Miracle Life 2 (2014, 2015) (films adapted from below books) The Railway (2015) (Children's TV series adapted from below mentioned book) The Jennings Family (2015) (Children's TV series) The Secret & The Secret 2 (2016, 2019) (films adapted from below books) Johnny the Feminine Cat (2017-) (films adapted from below books) Rose (2019) (TV Film) Books written by NJE We are complete idiots (2012-16) We are complete idiots (2012) We are complete idiots 2 (2014) We are complete idiots 3 (2016) My Miracle Life (2014-15) My Miracle Life (2014) My Miracle Life 2 (2015) The Railway Stories from the railway (2015) The Railway (2019) (cancelled) The Secret (2016, 2020) The Secret (2016) The Secret 2 (2020) Johnny the Feminine Cat (2016-) Johnny the Feminine Cat (2016) Johnny the Feminine Rose 2 (2017) Johnny the Feminine Cat: The Reunion (2017) Johnny the Feminine Cat: The Rescue (2018) Johnny the Feminine Cat: The Holiday (2018) Johnny the Feminine Cat: 2008 (2018) Johnny the Feminine Cat: Difficult Choices (2019) Johnny the Feminine Cat: The New Start (2020) Others Facing the Past (2019) NJE is also a professional singer songwriter, and has released many covers online, and also written original songs. NJE has reportedly written two songs if Facing the Past gets announced as a film "Fly" & "Love Will Find a Way", both inspired by Owl City. NJE announced online that they were genderfluid (fluctuating genders). NJE began realising there was something different about them in May 2016, though they now realize signs dating back to April 2013. NJE said that they were "60% female & 40% male" in December 2017, and began using gender neutral pronouns in 2018. NJE updated this as about "80% female" in March 2019, and hates being referred to as Jamie and by male pronouns. NJE has also admitted their "pansexual & maybe polyamorous, and maybe even transgender now". NJE is also known for their controversial remarks online, the most notable being about Welsh people, gender traditions, homophobia, transphobia & LGBTQ+-phobia, storylines on other tv shows (such as EastEnders & Hollyoaks), music, and racist remarks on characters in the Office Workers. The most notable in 2018 was "People often post comments online saying that the characters don't act much like Welsh people. Well, I'm telling them this: if N&F was more Welsh, Nick would be a fat alcoholic waste of space, Nita would be plain and plump, Ginny would be a bedridden old lady, & Nicky, Karen & Robbie would be plain, potato faced or squint, and everyone would obsess about the rugby. Thank God it's not like that!!!" This caused outcry from many Welsh viewers. In 2019, NJE wrote an article on Llanelli on satrical website Uncyclopedia, mocking Llanelli life and traditions. Link below https://uncyclopedia.ca/wiki/Llanelli Category:Famous people who have appeared in N&F